Kirito my Only
by scrubprincess
Summary: One day kirito and asuna go out to play in the dungeons some but all that changes when they uncover the plans for the apocalypse. It is up to them to stop evil from raining.
1. Chapter 1: Rough beginnings

One day kirito was playing his game. Asuna came in and said hi. "What are you doing kirito?"

"Oh nothing im going to raid this dungeon soon, want to help?"

"Okay I love you kirito."

"I love you too asuna you are the greatest girlfriend ever made."

Then they left their virtual house and went into the virtual world. Kirito heard somebody approaching from behind him and then he took out his sword measuring in ten feet which only he could wield. It grew ten more feet until it was the most longest sword ever made. It turned out to be a squirrel behind him. But it was no ordinary squirrel! It was the Doom King Squirrel that was the most invincible and the strongest thing ever.

"Asuna help me defeat this squirrel."

"Okay kirito Ill help you."

They both jumped into the thin air and landed on top of the squirrel's head and started chopping away. Virtual red data stuff went flying everywhere but it was no use and they kept going. It was going nowhere so kirito decided to activate his secret power: love power beam II. He turned to asuna and said:

"Asuna our love will cross space and time to become power itself. Kiss me."

"Okay kirito I love you so much."

They kissed and hugged each other. Both of there swords glue until they were a bright blue that outshined the light around them and then they raised it to the heavens itself.

"Grand LOVE IMPACT GO!"

Together they beat the strongest enemy in the entire game through love and team work. They swirled around and said Ai Rabu Yuu and the squirrel dropped dead.

"Wow that was so random" asuna said.

"Yeah it was."

"Now do you want to go to the dungeon kirito?"

"Okay but I want something to eat first."

Asuna went inside the house and made something to eat. She made some sandwiches and soup with her cooking ability.

Yui came into the room and said to her dad "I love you also kirito."

"I love you too yui."

"Lunch is ready" asuna said.

Together they ate lunch. Little did they know that their world would very soon come crashing down into a lot of nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2: Plotting of darkness

A girl named asana was looking through their window at them eating lunch. She was asunas long lost evil twin who has been trapped in sao for a long time. Soon she was very determined to have kirito as her own. And she had a secret, she had the ghost of kayaba akihiko on her side to win the fight.

"Soon I will ruin asunas life and pretend to be her while stealing kiritos heart for my own. Kirito, my only."

"And I will get my revenge on kirito for killing me." kayaba said.

Without knowing that asana was looking at them they almost went to the dungeon but then suguha came by. She walked in with her sugus flopping everywhere.

"Hi oniiniichan what are you doing?"

"We have just finished lunch and we are going to go to the dungeon and beat the monsters in the dungeon. You are going to join us along with that guy recon"

"Okay big brother I love you."

They sent out, kirito, suguha, asuna and recon and yui together to find the ultimate power of evil and love in the dungeon. They walked for a while in the fields of the first floor and then they reached the newly built love power elevator. They went up to the floor with the dungeon on it.

"Where are we suguha said."

I don't know, I think we're on the floor with the dungeon. Yui are we?" kirito said.

"Yes we are papa."

"Okay lets go to the dungeon."

Then when they went to the dungeon a really big skeleton monster went out of the door of the dungeon to attack them and kill them!

"Oh no." recon said.

"Don't worry" kirito said. "im going to defeat him once and for all!"

Kirito spun around in the air and screamed like really loudly. He charged up an attack in his sword and attacked the skeleton. The skeleton died and they were safe. They went into the dungeon to win. They were in the first room and then ten skeletons were there.

"Its impossible." Suguha said.

They first tried beating them without kirito but they were at dangerous red health levels. "Its not impossible" kirito said.

Kirito took out his sword and beat them by attacking them without any mercy.

"Kirito my hero, I love you!"Asuna jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Okay now lets go even further into the dungeon."

They went into the dungeon and then they met the boss. He was a skeleton ten times the size of the first one so kiritos sword grew to even more larger size. The skeleton take out his sword and the fight begins. He aimed his sword towards asuna. "No you don't you scum!"

Kirito inter-cepted the blow and saved asuna. He attacked the boss and the boss was cut in half and exploded a lot.

"Yay we got the prize." It was a lot of money.

"We can go and buy stuff now." Suguha said.

"Not so fast" a voice said


	3. Chapter 3: Suprisive encounter

"Who's there!?"

"Its me your worst nightmare."

It was asana. She attacked kirito but he couldn't do anything because she looked like asuna.

"Asuna why are there 2 of you and why are you hurting me, I thought you loved me a lot?"

"I don't know but Im not attacking you."

"Who are you?" kirito said.

"Take a guess kirito."

"Oh my god you are her evil twin sister asana."

"That's right kirito soon you will be mine."

Asuna jumped in to help kirito fight asana who he could kill now because he knew she was not asuna. They hit each others swords together. Suguha and recon fought also. Asana was too powerful for even kirito.

"We have to run." Kirito said. "I can't allow anyone to die. Teleport us out yui!"

Yui brought them back to the house and saved them. They were all torn and buttered. Yui was out of breath and died from exhaustion but then respawned because she is an admin. Kirito was shocked by the sudden turn of events in there.

"Asuna who was she?"

"She is my lost sister who was separated at birth from me. She is evil and has bad powers that can resurrect the dead even in the real life. We need to stop her or else: zombie apocalypse."


	4. Chapter 4: Heathcliff return

Asana was in her castle of darkness. She had her evil trees growing in her garden that grew resurrection fruit. She walked to the window and looked upon the dark lands she was in that was her homeworld, Only her sprite had been able to leave the game into the real world but not her body also. That's how she was able to make zombies in the real world. She could bring the sprites into sao and make them fight for her.

"Heathcliff I summon you."

Heathcliff appeared in a puff of smoke. He was wearing a cloak around him and his body. The cloak was really really dark because he was a zombie. But he didn't have the rotten flesh because he was revived recently. "Yes asana what do you need."

"We need to kill people fast. I am going to go to his house and burn it to the ground with my fire powers."

"But times too short and I need to fight him asana."

"Okay heathcliff we need to go and stop him." They went away in a puff of smoke and both said presto.

Kirito and the people were at his house healing from the bad attack on them. Then asana appeared and then they had to fight again.

"This time I am not going to go lose" kirito said to everyone.

Kirito fought really hard and asana was at a match and he was fighting for everybody's sake so he could not lose. Asana tried to attack his arm but he blocked it and stopped it. She went for his chest but he stopped it also. Then she had a secret also which was her dark power. Her hand raised and she said a magic spell.

"I say that the dead will rise again to fight for me. Alakazam."

Then sachi came out of the ground as a zombie.

"Oh my god you monster" kirito said.

"There is no stopping me now."

Then even more of the dead player were revived. Kirito was unable to fight then because of his feelings. He ran past them and tried to attack asana but he couldn't because of the zombies! They grabbed him and forced him down. Suguha killed the zombies.

"Oh no sugu why did you do that."

"Its okay kirito they weren't your friends anymore."

"Okay suguha." Kirito said.

Then he attacked asana and defeated her because she had no zombies to protect her.

"Darn it you fool, I will have my revenge!'

She went away and left them there in the remains of their house which she destroyed.

"We have lost everything" kirito said "now its up to us to fend for ourselves and defeat evil. Let us journey to the dark lands and defeat the most evil of them all, asana."


	5. Chapter 5: To the world's top

They knew what they must do now. They had to get to the top of the world as fast as possible. There was a weapon there that could ban anyone (it was the ban hammer). Asana could be killed forever because her sprite would be killed. They got up and went out of the house.

"Quick get in my car" kirito said.

His car was a really cool sports car that was black with a lot of room in the back for people. It had spinning rims and nitrous in the tank to make it goes really fast. It was the fastest car in the entire game and could beat anybody in a race.

"Everybody get in my car."

Everybody got in and then they started driving to the elevator. They were driving on road and then they went into a cave. A bomb went off and then Heathcliff appeared along side them in a car that could match kirito's car. They went out of the cave and onto a country road.

"Kirito I will have my revenge once and for all."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

They car sides crashed into each other and scrapped some paint off. Then he attacked kirito with his sword and stabbed his fuel tank. Then kirito's fuel spilled out and he only had a little amount of time to beat Heathcliff before his fuel ran out.

"Oh no the fuel is almost deleted" asuna said.

The hit their swords together while driving fast. They almost crashed into a wall but they didnt because they turned.

He attacked him with his sword but he blocked it with his shield. Just as kirito's car fuel ran out he was able to attack Heathcliff. But it was not enough so kirito jumped into his car and kept stabbing Heathcliff.

"No stop!"

"I wont stop because you're a monster, you killed everyone I knew so now I'm getting revenge on YOU!"

He stabbed his controls and jumped out of the car while his car exploded.

"I have stopped Heathcliff once and for all." But he couldn't drive anymore because his car was dead. Everybody got out and then they started walking.

"I AM GOING TO FRICKING KILL YOU KIRITO." Heathcliff attacked him again because he survived explosion.

They hit each others swords until they were very tried. Asuna joined in to fight him. Then everybody else did also and he was overpowered. They had won against him.

"You may have defeated me but you won't defeat anybody else!"

Then Heathcliff started charging up an attack and blew up his sword and fatally wounded recon and fell dead.

"Oh no recon" suguha said.

Recon died. Kirito cried tears for his fallen comrade.

"Don't worry I will avenge you if it's the last thing I ever do."


	6. Chapter 6: The forest of darkness

(warning this is where it gets pretty bad if you aren't mature you should stop reading)

Kirito and everybody was travelling and then came to a forest where it was really dark.

"We have to go in the forest if we are going to get through the forest." Kirito said.

"But how will we get through the forest?" asuna said.

"Don't worry we need to try our best, I will protect you. Asuna."

"I love you kirito."

They went into the trees and were in darkness. Then they heard a scream and a person grabbed suguha and grabbed her boob.

"Help me this hentai grabbed me!"

"Who are you you bad person?"

"I have been sent by asana to kill all of you. And I'm going to rape suguha."

"Do not touch my sister or I will kill you so let her go!"

It was too late. He was already raping suguha and she couldn't stop him from putting his penis in her.

"STOP PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU."

"There's no stopping my rape." He put his jizz in her vagina!

"NO GOD NO HELP ME KIRITO."

But kirito could only stand in unbelieve as his own sister was violin in front of eyes. Then he went behind him and pulled him out of her vagina. He attacked his penis so he couldn't do anything to kirito's sister any longer. Then he put his penis in his pocket

"Ouch that was my penis you bastard."

"That's what you get for acting dicky!" Everybody laughed a lot at this funny joke.

"Now I am going to kill you to get my penis back."

They attacked each other with great veracity and madness. But kirito was able to hurt this guy and kill him. He never got his penis back.

"It's okay suguha." Kirito said.

"I am going to be okay niichan."

Then they went through the forest attacking monsters until they got to the other side. It was very difficil (difficult in Spanish) but they managed to do it.

Now that they were in the dark lands and now they could get to asana and kill her.


	7. Chapter 7: Up in the castle

Now they had to get to the castle and stop asana. She was getting better as they spoke with themselves.

"What will we do to stop asana, we need to come up with plans." Suguha said.

"We need to get to the top and kill her, we need to work as a team, all of us, kirito asuna suguha, to defeat her and stop her plans. We will prevail through teamwork and love and friendship. The greatest forces known to men and women." Kirito said. "And in our memories and thought recon will live on."

"But wait! Kirito!"

They saw behind them and found: recon. He had survived because he had another life and he logged back in and teleported there through a portal.

"I am alive because this is lonely a game now. You must have forget that people don't die now!"

"Oh my gosh you are right."

"But I have looked up asana and I found she is a real thread" recon said "she might get powerful enough to generate a body in the real world which would create her ability to revive the dead in real life. And then she can take over the world with zombie."

Now they went into her tower to kill her. They went up stairs until they knew it was like ganondrof tower from oot. They had to do stuff before they got to top to kill asana.

"I need to break this wall down, lend me your power" kirito said. But it was no use as he was so powerful he already broke it. "Don't worry I'll lead the way guys."

Then they stopped in front of a big door. A big door like mountain was standing in the way. Yui opened it.

Now they were inside a room with monster things. Kirito and asuna attacked these two monsters that looked like creepers and stopped them. They actually were creepers so they blew the fuck up and destroyed stuff.

They attacked some skeleton things until they beat them. Then kirito turned to asuna and said: "We might not make it through, I want to say something to you now. I love you a lot."

"I love you too kirito, our love will see the way."

And then they entered into the asana room to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8: Ban hammer quest

(I know I made a mistake, I was supposed to go to ban hammer and get them that first. I'm starting at the point where the beet Heathcliff and stopped him I'm sorry 4 any bad things that may have happened because of this XD.)

(ps I just saw the end of sao right now I'm writing this. It was so epic! I cried so much :*)

They beat Heathcliff so now they had to go and get ban hammer. And now it was at the top of the world because it was the prize for winning.

"Let's take the elevator" kirito said. They got in the elevator and went up. The wide space in the elevator was big because it was a magic industrial elevator. Then monster came and they had to attack them with swords in the elevator. Kirito and asuna stabbed them and then they blew up.

"We need to work together to get to top. Asnua please Lend me your power."

"BY THE POWER OF LOVE WE COMMAND YOU MONSTERS TO DIE QUICK."

Then monster dropped dead and they won. Now the elevator cord snapped because rat chewed on it. Now they were falling down and it was dangerous. It okay because they were able to stop it by going outside the elevator and fixing the cord.

"That was really close" suguha said. Now they were at the final floor to beat the boss!

They saw the door to boss room and went over. Door opened then a giant wave of water flooded floor and turned into ocean.

"Kirito I'm all wet" asuna said to kirito.

"It's okay its just water."

Then a giant fish monster came out and it was the final boss. To beat. It flew around in the water and made splash noises.

"Let me kill this fish."

His sword turned into fish line and pole and then he tossed at fish. The fish got hurt because it grabbed the hook. Pulled it up on land and then everybody stabbed it with swords.

It threw around for a while until the cut it's legs off, now it could not move. Everybody won.

Then a glowing item showed itself to them. They went up and took it. It was the banhammer and now they had to go kill asana once and for all. But first they had to rest in hotel.


	9. Chapter 9: Sexy night holy night

(ok so its Christmas and I was thinking I could do something a little ecchi for this occasion. If youre not old please don't read this because its not good for you)

The gang of friends went to a hotel for a night of fun. They got room with a view and went outside to play in the big pool. It was cold because winter and it was christmas. Then kirito and asuna kissed under moon light. They were very happy together and they loved each other then, they went inside after pool playing and splashing around.

"Now lets go up to room, I have a surprise 4 you" kirito said.

Left suguha to go up to the room. Then okay now they had to unlock the door and go in. Then inside kirito took off his pants and showed asuna his cock.

"It is very large and manly" asuna said.

Kirito got into the kitchen to get supplies. "Now lets see what we have."

He pulled out butter and lettuce, tomato and, olives and, mushrooms. He set them to side and put butter in microwave.

"Asuna take off you're close."

"Okay kirito oh my god your so smexy."

Asuna took off her close. He take butter out of the microwave and then put in in his hands and walked over to asuna. "High five asuna." They slapped their hands together and got all buttery. Then kirito grabbed her nipple and squeezed it which made butter squeeze on it inbetween fingers. Then asuna grabbed his 2 feet dick and squished its hardness and got butter in his uretha.

"OH DAMN THAT FEELS GOOD ASUNA."

He grabbed asuna's ass and stuck a little butter in her butt. I guess you could say he buttered butt hered. HAHA. They were completely covered in butter and were all greasy.

"Now I will make the SALDA!"

Kirito went into kitchen to make the salad. He washed his hands to get girl cum and butter off. Then he tossed lettuce and tomato and made a good salad.

"Come get some asuna!"

"Oh baby give me that."

Then she got there by running but kirito forced her down and put some salad in her vagina. It made her orgasm and crush the tomato and lettuce with her vagina wall.

"Oh it feels so tight."

"That's good but now I, will have to unveil my secret ability."

His penis grew in wideness and it was the size of a dinner plate and then it was pulsing with awesomeness. "Now open wide asuna."

"But my tiny girl vagina cant take your penis!"

"Who says anything about the vagina!?"

Then he stuck his big manly penis into her bum and twisted aroung and hit her intestine. Her asshole was the size of her head and then kirito increased his penis size larger and it was TIGHT IN THERE!

"Oh god it hurts."

"It's okay baby I'm almost done."

He pulled out and her butt was agape and really stretchy out like goatsee.

"Oh my god my asshole is ruining."

"I need to take a shit."

Kirito laid asuna out on ground and her ass was facing ceiling. He sat down like a toilet and made a shit in her ass. Then he grabs his hands around her ass rim and squeezed it shut.

"Is that better baby?"

"Oh god kirito it feels moist in there."

"It's only natural."

Kirito's dick got smaller to its normal but still big size and then he made out with asuna. Then grabbed bodies until they were bored and then asuna fingered his anus.

"Now it's time for me baby to give you a good thing."

Asuna got on her knees and sucked his big dick. She started chewing on it and rubbing it in her sharp teeth until it got cut a bit. He put up with pain so she could enjoy self. It went to far when he started losing health in penis.

"Ouch that's enough."

He healed his johnny (that's a funny joke from eden of the east lol) and they took a hotdog bun. His dick squeezed tight and almost ripped the bun because it was too big but he managed. He could feel the cum building up in his uretha but then he couldn't take it anymore: he had to let lose. His cum blasted asuna in face and she shot back a couple feet and got in her eye and made her tear up. But these were no tears of pain, they were tears of love. He went to frigde and got ketchup and sprayed it on the ceiling and on asuna and himself.

DING DONG. The doorbell rang and there were silica and lizbeth.

"Hey kirito you called us over."

"Asuna are you ok with a 4some?"

"BRING IT ON."

Then they all took out strap ons and grabbed kirito. They all went in at once and made his ass full of dildos. "Your ass IS dildos" they said in onion.

"We'll take this!"

Kirito grabbed lizbeth by the hair and put her on his dick. He moved in and out with power and she was screaming in pain from his girth penis.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA" kirito said.

He was powering up really lot and then he let lose and shot lizbeth off his dick. She bounced around the room and hit silica and killed her. Semen filled the room and got everywhere and in crevices. It flowed into the hall and into the lobby of the hotel room and then kirito turned to asuna and said:

"Marry chrismas."

They made out and enjoyed it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY :D


	10. Chapter 10: Bandet attacks

(okay so I turnt of spell check so I dont now how to turn it back on so if you see any thing bad don't blaem me)

Kirito and asuna were wakeing in outside of the hotel room and than a bandet attacked them and stold the ban hamer.

"Give it back you feend!" kirito said.

"Come take it little pusy bitch I bet you're a faggot."

Then the bandet went around baning people from sao and they had to stop him. Kirito take out his sword and hrut him but then the bandet attack kirito and he blockt his attack. Then the bandet hurt him by stabbing then his helth went down but kirito was too strong for the bandet so he killed him.

"Ouch you may have hurt me but you cant kill my clam of bandets."

Then even more bandets came to steal the ban hamer and kirito had to fend then off. Asuna helped by attacking have of them.

Then the king bandet came and they had to hurt him. They did and stopped him then they set out with suguha and went into a feild. Even more bandets came after them in cars but they poped their tiers. And then they set out once again, on the jorney that would tranverze space-time and love itself.

(sorry I cut it short but I'm getting made with spell check)


	11. Chapter 11: Asana fight to the death

(attention. You should start with chapter 6 stop at 7 and then read this chapter because I messed up back in the earlier chapters.)

(I put spell check back on using a tutorial on wikipedia or some sight like it)

Kirito faced asana as the door to her boss room opened and then the door slammed stopping by a door stopper. He slammed the ban hammer plus his giant sword together to make the best weapon: ban sword, one hit and asana would be killed. Then he went up to her to start speaking.

"You are the source of all evil, you have no love and I will prevent you from filling world with bad stuff. As long as I'm, living you will not, live. You do bad things, bad things come to you."

"But that is wrong because evil gets what they want and goodness doing that is lies."

"That's what you think but you're wrong." Then kirito ran up on wall and bounced off and attacked asana but she blocked with her sword. Zombie reached from soil and grabbed kirito's ankles but he was able to chop the zombie arms off. Then zombie flesh encased asana and made her into an amorous zombie monster to attack kirito and shield her from ban sword.

"Quick I need the power of fire" and then asuna helped him by setting the zombie blob on fire and then they spilt up into single zombies. He attacked the zombies by banning them. Now asana was naked (not really naked but in a euphoric sense by not having zombie on here) and he could kill her. But she took out a sword that was really big and now they had to fight. She had powered more since the last fight and now she could hold her own against kirito.

"Niichan I'll help you beat her" suguha said. But kirito disagreed.

"I must fight for myself, to beat the evil in these mmos once and for all so humanity can continue to flourish IF IT'S THE LAST FUCKING THING I'LL DO."

Then he charged at her and the swords hit together making huge explosion and then he kept slashing but she blocked with haste and he was at a match.

He could not land hit once. Then asana slid behind him and slashed back. She stabbed him through back and he was almost dead. Asana was winning but he was losing.

Asuna jumped in and started attacking. "Kirito I won't let you die. Sister asana this is where you die."

"No asuna don't do it."

Then asuna was not stopping. Suguha and recon help kirito up and set him down away from fight. They joined in but asana was still too powerful. She had a zombie attach to her arm like tetuo in movie akira. Her arm launched out and encased recon whole and killed, him again.

"NO IT BURNS HELP ME SUGUHA" but nothing was done.

"Now I have absorbed recon and can enter the world" asana said "there is nothing stopping me. I will kill his real life body and use human transmorphism like in anime fma to become a real girl."

"No you monster" kirito struggled to get up but he passed out from health loss.

"HAHAHAHAHA SOON THE ZOMBIE APOCALYSPE WILL BECOME A REALITY."

And then she disconnected from game and went into the real world and destroyed recon's body to make her own.

"We have failed and now it is up to us to fix what must be fixed."

They logged off to prevent the apocalypse IN REAL LIFE.


	12. Chapter 12: Zombie apopcalypse

Now she had done it, they had to log out of sao and go to the real world to stop evil. If they failed everybody, would be killed by zombies and they would not be able to stop her.

Quick they logged out and all met at kirito's and suguha's house. To not stop her would mean doom for everyone and that is not good. Then they got in kirito's real life car and drove to recon's house and they found it was only a crater. Then zombies were in the crater and they couldn't do anything about it because they weren't IN A GAME ANYMORE.

But suguha had something up her sleeve which was a sword because she was a triple level black belt in kendou. She attacked the zombies and saw asana driving away from them at fast speeds.

"After her" kirito said.

Then they were chasing her but she activated her nitro and got away.

"Damn we'll never catch up now kirito" asuna said.

Then asana got to her secret lair and plotted the demise of them. She had a plan: to merge sao and the real world to give her magic powers in the real world. Then she got back in her car and went to the jail. Her zombies attacked guards and she let lose suguo so he could help.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL KIRITO FOR PUTTING ME IN JAIL HAHAHAHAHAHA" he said. He wants to kill kirito a lot and by a lot I mean lots!

Asana killed people with no feelings because she was evil and then her zombies kept making more of themselves until the entire city was filled with zombies.

Back at home kirito, and everybody armed themselves with gun sword and grenades to defeat the zombies. They marched out precariously and killed every zombie they found.

Soon they were surrounded by zombies and then kirito did a spinny attack to clear them away and chopped them in half. But they were still alive because like in anime hotd they only killed if you hit brains. Then suguha chopped some in the brain and killed them. Everybody else did same until they were overpowered by the deadly flesh blood zombies.

"Asuna just remember that I love you and wont let nothing happen to you baby" kirito said to asuna and then she said back:

"I love you too well make it through this."

A zombie popped out and kirito shot it with gun and the asuna chopped its head off. Suguha attacked several at once but they kept coming.

"Quick we must flee from this place" kirito said.

So they ran away but the zombies were in cars chasing after them so they threw a grenade under the cars and they exploded. They had to escape the city and take time to plan against evil.

They got to a bridge but it was raised to let a ship of zombies go under it so they had to jump it. They flew in the air like they didn't care but they got across. Now they were out of the city and they rode out into the apocalyptic sunset.

Deep underneath town they had a secret weapon against the zombie invasion: NERV EVA UNIT 01 FROM EVNGELION.


	13. Chapter 13: young boy, become a legend

Quick they had to get out away from the town. All kirito can do was drive now drive away from the zombie but soon they would spread even further.

"It's alright guys I have a secret under the city kirito said."

They came to a big door, it had a yellow line down the middle and a big split down the middle and it was gray. Kririto slid his hand down it and it felt cold to touch as if, it was ice itself like a dead zombie. This scared kirito because it felt like a zombie but he knew he was stronger than them and could beat anything if he tried hard enough through the power of love friendship of power of good. So he had to pursue through this door of his no matter how hard it may be because, it was destiny. So he went over to side of door and slid card, it was a gift frmo when he beet sao, in fact the whole facility was because they knew he was chosen won and would rise up one day and become a legend. He was the six child: kirigayo kazato. This meant that he could pilot the one the only eva unit 5.

"What is this place niichan?" sugu said.

"Oh this is just the NERV base of operations, after I beet sao I got it all to myself. Let me show you the way around the place."

Kirito got into a tram and sent everybody on there journey. They passed a tank of orange liquid then they arrived at the station. On monitors it showed a giant zombie attacking kirito's city but it had a forcefield which was AT FIELD. And it could block missle and other bombs. So kirito got in the eva and manned up unlike shinji because shinji is GAY. (kirito is such a better character and way more interesting anyways)

"ALRIGHT GUYS HERE. I. GO!"

He leaped into the plug and began his sync and it shooted up to 1000% full beast mode. Instead of getting elevated up lift by lift he jumped up and ran up it at fast speeds and became a legend of speed. He shot out above city and almost hit the wall of the sky which keeps comments out but he arced near it and landed sticking it.

The zombie faced him but he made a swrod from his at field and hit the zombie, BUT HOWEVER the zombie had a swrod also made from at field and he hit together with it causing the city to rumble when the fields clashed.

"HAAAAAAAAA"

RISE UP YOUNG KIRITO MAKE YOUSELF A LEGEND!

Kiritos eva vains turned red like shingis in 2.0 and then the aimed sword at the zombie and shot out a dead line!

"Kirito you shall not pass" and asana was inside of the zombie saying that. Then she blocked with the at field and took the blow.

"Why are you doing this asana?" he asked asana.

"You know I'm evil and stuff, oh hahahaha."

He made a sneak attack while she was laughing and cut an x energy beam with the sword, it hit hard. She got knocked back a couple hundred feet but she was not down and out yet. They kept hitting swords until kirito got a blow in. He kept on going in but the at field blocked all attempts. Asana was shoved to ground and then he drove sword through the zombie and into the ground, breaking the at field. Quickly inside the zombie plug she grabbed a fleshly lever and pulled it down. A blob of zombie shot out into the sky and she made her escape. But kirito grabbed her capsule and took it down to earth to stop her. Then he activated self destruct and shot out of the eva. The eva blew up and left a crater where the city used to be.

"I was unable to save the city." He said looking down at crater "All is lost now."


End file.
